The new cultivar is the result of chance discovery in Hoganas Sweden. The inventor is Kjell Bolinder, a citizen of Sweden. The new variety was discovered as a single seedling, of unknown parentage. The discovery was made in June 2003 at a hobbyist nursery, among a planting of unnamed Clematis hybrid plants.
After selecting and isolating the new cultivar, asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘FUCHSIA FLASH’ was first performed in Hoganas, Sweden, at a hobbyist nursery by vegetative cuttings in June 2007. ‘FUCHSIA FLASH’ has since produced multiple generations, and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.